


Password?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong password, Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password?

Hux felt his patience running thin as he stared at the mass of pillows and blankets, made up in the meditation room.

“Ren, you can’t hide in a _pillow fort_.”

“Yes I can.”

“No, you cannot.”

“Try me!”

Hux tried to prise a pillow off the top of the fort. It bent enough for Hux to peer inside and watch Kylo with a frown.

“Password?”

“What password?”

“WRONG!”

Hux went flying across the room with a groan.

“I’m quitting.”

“Still not the password!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
